powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Raid
The Raid "Okay," said Emperor Nisor, "I want to make the citizens of Earth pay for their treachery. We are going to do a raid on the planet KO-35! Taysor fighters! Mobilize!" The Taysors boarded their Taysor fighters and left to attack KO-35. Now, Andros, Karone, Zhane, and Alpha 6 were attending to other duties on the Astro Megaship Mark 2. Suddenly, an obscure message came to the Astro Megaship Mark 2 from KO-35. They knew that it came from KO-35. "We have just been raided!" said a citizen from KO-35. They understood most of the message. "DECA!" said Andros, "set course for KO-35!" "Acknowledged!" said DECA. They flew the Astro Megaship Mark 2 to KO-35 and landed there safely. Zhane, Karone, and Andros de-boarded the ship. They saw nothing but destruction on the planet. "What happened here?" asked Karone. "I don't know," said Andros, "let's ask these guys!" They appraoched an injured young woman. "What happened?" asked Andros. "We were attacked by an empire known as the Vokarian Empire," said the woman, "they set fire to the entire village and left! They also said that they were going to conquer Earth next." "Oh, really?" asked Karone. "Yes!" said the injured woman. "We can't let that happen," said Zhane, "let's get back to the ship and figure out what we should do." "Right!" said Karone. They boarded the ship, left KO-35, and travelled to a safe location. "Okay," said Karone, "so, what do we do? We have to protect the universe from these guys somehow!" "Yeah," said Andros, "I know." Then, Andros thought to himself for a second. "I know someone who can help us!" said Andros, "DECA! Set course to Earth, specifically, Reefside, California!" "Acknowledged!" said DECA. They flew the Astro Megaship Mark 2 to Reefside, CA and when they landed, they landed in a safe, hidden spot where no one would find the ship. They de-boarded the ship and went to Reefside by foot. They followed Andros into the Reefside High School, and they were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hello," said the receptionist, "how may I help you?" "Yes," said Andros, "we're looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver. Tell him that it's an emergency!" "Give me a second," said the receptionist, "I'm going to his classroom, right now!" The receptionist left her office and went to Tommy's classroom. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the RNA and DNA of human beings, and then, the receptionist came to his classroom. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important." Tommy sighed. "I'll be down in a second," said Tommy. Tommy then proceeded to leave his classroom. "Now, you guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy. After Tommy left, the class became unruly. Then, another teacher came in, and the class calmed down. Meanwhile, Tommy went to the lobby to greet his guests. "I'm Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Can we go somewhere where it's private?" asked Karone. "Sure!" said Tommy, "we can use the conference room! Follow me!" Tommy led the three of them into the conference room, and they sat down at a long wooden table in comfortable chairs. "Okay," said Tommy, "what's going on?" "It's me, Andros," said Andros, "and these are Karone and Zhane." "Hi!" said Zhane and Karone. "We're here because we need your help," said Andros. "Why?" asked Tommy, "what's going on?" "We have another villain from an empire known as the Vokarian Empire who wants to take over the Earth ''and ''the universe," said Andros. "Okay," said Tommy, "what do you want me to do?" "Just come with us," said Andros. "First," said Tommy, "let me tell Roberta that I'm leaving." "Okay," said Zhane. Tommy went to the receptionist's office. "Roberta?" asked Tommy. "Yes?" asked the receptionist. "I need you to line up a sub for me," said Tommy, "I could be gone for awhile. Can you do that?" "I sure can, Dr. Oliver," said the receptionist. "Thanks, Roberta," said Tommy, "you're the best!" "No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. Then Tommy went back into the conference room. "Okay," said Tommy, "I'm ready!" "Okay," said Andros, "then, let's go!" Tommy followed them to the hidden location of the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They then boarded the ship. "Okay," said Alpha 6, "I have three morphers. We can give them to anyone. Time is not on our side." "Don't worry, Alpha," said Tommy, "I think I can find some decent candidates." Then Tommy turned to Andros. "I need to get to the Reefside Recreational Center," said Tommy, "is there any way that I can get there?" "Why?" asked Andros. "I can find ranger candidates there!" said Tommy. "On this ship, it has the ability to teleport," said Andros, "I can send you there." "Thanks, Andros!" said Tommy, "send me down!" Andros sent Tommy down to the Reefside Recreational Center. He was just about to enter the Recreational Center but then he saw a sign that said that there was a three-on-three karate tournament in the recreational center gym. He decided to attend. "I can kill three birds with one stone this way!" said Tommy. The bleachers were full, so Tommy was forced to stand. Meanwhile, three people clad in black and three people clad in white entered at opposite sides of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning the match. So, the referee gave them a massive gold trophy. Then they proceeded to gloat on their way to the recreational center exit. Tommy tried to get their attention. "Excuse me?" asked Tommy. "Excuse me?" asked Tommy. "Back off, freak!" said one of the black team contenders. Then, Tommy decided to shift his focus to the team in white. He approached them. "Is there something that you need?" asked one of the white team contenders. "I'm here to give you an opportunity," said Tommy. "What is it?" asked one of the white team contenders. "How would you like to become Power Rangers?" asked Tommy. "Man!" said one of the white team contenders, "don't play with us! Can't you tell that we lost the match?" "Really!" said another white team contender. "I'm not playing!" said Tommy, "this is the real thing!" "Oh, yeah?" asked a white team contender, "then take us to your base!" "You asked," said Tommy. Tommy got on his Space Com. "Alpha," said Tommy, "four coming aboard!" They all teleported to the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the three contenders were astonished by the technology of the ship. "What is this place?" asked a contender. "This is the Power Ranger base of operations, the Astro Megaship Mark 2," said Tommy. "What happened to the Mark 1?" asked a contender. "It was destroyed," said Andros. "Oh," said a white team contender, "sorry I doubted you; my name's Darnell Johnson." "And I'm Lainey Allen," said another white team contender. "And I'm Jose Martinez," said the third white team contender. "Welcome aboard, guys," said Andros, "you have been chosen to be Power Rangers!" "Power Rangers?" asked Lainey, "us?" "Yes, you," said Andros, "I have confidence in you. Let me tell you what is going on. The Earth, as well as the entire universe is under attack by an empire known as the Vokarian Empire. It is led by Emperor Nisor. Beware! He can be dangerous. Their prime warriors are Rokor, Nipor, and Sordont. Their soldiers are the Taysors. They can operate small spacecraft. Are there any questions?" "Yes," asked Lainey, "where are the police and military in all of this?" "They chickened out," said Tommy. "Oh," said Lainey, "nothing further." "Anyway," said Andros, "Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Lainey, you will be the yellow ranger. And Darnell, as the team captain, you will be the red ranger." "Team captain? Me?" asked Darnell, "you must be mistaken!" "Trust me," said Andros, "I ''know ''what I'm doing." "If you say so," said Darnell. "Now, when a monster grows large, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot cruiser ships. These cruiser ships can combine to form the Discovery Megazord. It is equipped with the Discovery Saber. Each of you has two phaser blasters and one laser saber. You can put your hands together, and you will emit a laser beam that freezes monsters in their tracks. Any questions?" asked Andros. They looked at each other and said nothing. Then, Alpha 6 handed them their Space Coms and Space Morphers. They looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Lainey. "The watch-like device is your communicator. It allows communication between your teammates and/or us. The second item is the Space Morpher. It allows you to become Power Rangers. All that you have to do is press 476 on the keypad and then 'enter'. After that, you will become Power Rangers," said Andros, "go on; give it a try!" "Here goes nothing!" said Darnell, "let's rocket!" Then, Darnell became the red ranger. He was satisfied with his suit. Then, he powered down. "That was amazing!" said Darnell. "Yeah!" said Lainey. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. It bothered their ears at first. "What is that?" asked Jose. "That's the alarm," said Zhane, "it sounds when there is trouble." "So, what's going on?" asked Jose. "We have Taysors in the Angel Falls city square," said Karone, "you know what to do!" "Right!" said Darnell, "let's rocket!" They morphed and arrived on the scene. They had a miserable time defeating the Taysors because they did not know how to defeat them. Then, Jose saw two Taysors collide and disintegrate, so he took two Taysors and put them together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Jose, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, Darnell and Lainey had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the picture. They were able to defeat ''most ''of the Taysors, and then Emperor Nisor took the remainder of them back to the Vokarian base. "Who are these ''freaks ''of nature?" asked Emperor Nisor. "They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Nipor, "they do good." "Whatever!" said Emperor Nisor, "I will not let them get in the way of my conquest! I will conquer Earth even if there are a ''thousand ''of them!" "Good job on your first fight," said Tommy, "but the fight is far from over. Now, there are some rules that you must follow as rangers. Keep yours and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Karone, "feel free to make yourselves at home, and remember rangers, as a ranger, you are ''always ''on duty." They all smiled. "Andros," said Alpha 6. "Yes?" asked Andros. "Can I give them a tour of the ship?" asked Alpha 6. "That's up to them," said Andros. Andros and Alpha 6 looked at the three rangers. "Sure!" said Darnell. "Good!" said Alpha 6, "then, follow me." Alpha 6 showed them around the ship and showed them their personal spaces. The ship became home to the rangers. Power Rangers Intergalactic Storm Category:Episodes